


Заурядные опасности

by innokentya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Уверенность в собственных силах не раз помогала Эмме Свон справится с жизненными трудностями. И все же остались вещи, к которым она оказалась не готова морально.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan





	Заурядные опасности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> Написано в рамках диавторского цитатного флешмоба c Seli_Creston. Цитата, на которую писалось, выделена полужирным курсивом.

Уверенность в собственных силах не раз помогала Эмме Свон справится с жизненными трудностями. Сиротские приюты, приемные семьи, поиск моральных уродов… Она даже не свихнулась после знакомства со сторибрукцами и осознания себя Спасительницей. Но к такому, похоже, она была явно не готова. Нет, она знала, что роль тени отца Гамлета, шатающейся рядом с Генри, в этот уик-энд ей не светит, тем более, что она сама поддержала его желание побывать в Диснейленде, но…

Господи, можно было бы её пожалеть? Эмма ведь стоически выдержала катание на лодках с головами лебедей, молча проглотив саркастическое подначивание Реджины: «Мисс Свон, вы удивительно гармонично смотритесь среди своих родственников». Ей смертельно хотелось послать её к яблочной матери, но она решила придержать язык за зубами ради Генри.

А это… Черт!

Эмма Свон — из тех женщин, о которых обычно говорят, что у них стальные яйца. Но пока работник аттракциона закрепляет на ней ремни безопасности, она чувствует себя крайне неуютно. На мгновение кажется, что даже сражаться с драконом было легче.

К удивлению, Реджина тоже не особо воодушевлена. Она неловко ерзает на месте, крепко вцепляется в железные поручни и выдыхает едва слышимое:

— _**Это же опасно, до глупого!**_

— **_Ага_** , — раздается довольный голос Генри, сидящего между ними двумя, — **_мне тоже нравится!_**

Хочется мученически застонать, быстренько выбраться из этой железной ловушки и броситься куда глаза глядят. Но Эмма не успевает даже рта раскрыть, ведь «русские горки» приходят в движение. В чертовски быстрое движение.

Жалование шерифа явно не покроет растраты на лечение слегка пошатнувшегося психического здоровья после этой поездки. Но один плюс в сложившейся ситуации Эмма все-таки умудряется обнаружить: она, по крайней мере, блондинка, и после посещения «русских горок» ей точно не придется выходить из Диснейленда седой.

Осталось узнать, как испытание аттракционом отразится на вечно брюзжащей Реджине.

Эмма морщится от потока воздуха, обдающего её лицо, и крепко жмурится.

Для этого всего лишь требуется пережить следующие четверть часа.


End file.
